D1STR1CT I3
by superwatcher
Summary: What if district 13 had demigods there? Dreams become reality in this fast paced story. Enemies will reunite to destroy anyone who gets in their way. Secrets will be learned. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please no flames if you tell me an oc I might add it to my story. But if it is in my story it can die you CAN beg me to have it in my story and not die. enjoy the story. oh and in this story Peeta never gets captured. disclaimer: I do NOT own this sadly.**_

_**Katniss pov [takes place when they head to district 13 for the 1st time ever]**_

I stared out the window as trees flew by. It was the same for hours on end but then I saw green lush grass and decorated cabins everywhere. It was District 13! Our hovercraft landed and I scrambled out. A horse came galloping towards me. Wait it wasn't a horse it was a centaur! He told me some crazy stuff about how Greek gods were real, how they sometimes married different mortals, and had children that were half god half mortal called half-bloods or demigods. The centaur introduced himself as Chiron. The thing he said next surprised me big time. He said that Peeta and I were demigods! I looked over at Peeta and rolled my eyes. This Chiron guy was definitely crazy. That was what I thought until I saw Annabeth and Percy.

_**Percy pov**_

I had rushed to the front of camp with Annabeth when I saw that there were newcomers. I was so excited. I had watched hundreds of kids get claimed and I loved seeing if I would have a sister or brother. I never expected it to happen though. So anyway we were racing to see the newcomers. When we got there they introduced themselves as Katniss and Peeta. Annabeth and I introduced ourselves and said we would take them on a tour. We showed them the training/eating spots first. At the training part Katniss asked us to show her that our powers were real so she was soon soaking wet and she pretty much memorized 50 facts about District 13. As we approached my cabin Peeta started to smile as if he just felt happy near water. Katniss however plugged her nose and said she thinks I need to clean my cabin. At the Apollo cabin Peeta cringed and didn't go in when Katniss did. Finally at the Aphrodite cabin the people there started to kiss Peeta until Katniss yelled, " Hands off he is mine!" Annabeth, Peeta, and I burst out laughing. After a long day we headed down to dinner. When I was halfway down with my food I heard gasps around me. Wondering what happened I looked to where everyone was looking I saw Rachel [the oracle] lying on the floor green mist pouring out of her mouth. She had a prophecy!

_**I hoped you liked this. Can you guess which godly parent Katniss and Peeta have?**_

_**please review and if you want do an oc thanks I will try to post a new chapter every other day or every day HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_


	2. The Prophecy

_**Hello please review DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own this.**_

_**Rachel's pov**_

Everyone was eating except me. I felt like I did when I say a prophecy. I opened my mouth to say that I thought there would be a prophecy. But as I did I saw green mist pouring out of my mouth. I collapsed to the floor and the prophecy began. Even though I never remember the prophecy when I'm possessed someone always fills me in later. This time was different, I remembered every little detail. Here is the prophecy.

_4 are put together plus one/ Go to where there is no sun_

_Perish one if they must/ Lost forever in eternal dust_

_2 of power great and strong/ 2 of books and arrows long _

_One of Apollo, One of Athena/ Poseidon's son and son again._

_And one of bright darkness/ Go to fight the enchantress_

**_Chiron's pov_**

As the prophecy ended I got all the counselors [Katie, Clarisse, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Conner, Thalia, Micheal, Jake, Nico, Marco, and James] and Katniss and Peeta together to discuss the prophecy.


	3. Disscusions with a side of Disaster

_**Hello please review. **_**Thank you to Katiebug1017 I will try to be a little more slow paced and thanks so much for your excellent advice. There s a secret in this chapter BTW.**

_**Annabeth's pov**_

I stomped to the big house thinking that it was the perfect time for a prophecy. I mean we had new campers who just happen to want to overthrow President Cronus. That is like telling someone the whole plot of the story and then ordering them to read it. Anyway back to the story. When we arrived at the big house everybody claimed their usual seats. Everyone, that is. except Peeta and Katniss. I pulled out two chairs for them and smiling at me with grateful smiles they sat down. Everything was chaos. Chiron was trying to get it quiet. Clarisse was threatening Piper while Piper was trying to kill Clarisse with looks. Jake was snoring like a steam engine while Conner and Travis drew on his face. Katniss and Peeta looked like they were fighting with Micheal and Percy was chatting with Nico.

**_Percy's pov_**

I looked around the room and had to stifle a laugh. Jake had magic marker all over his face [courtesy to the Stoll bros], Clarisse and Piper were giving looks worthy of Thalia[she is great at glaring], Katniss and Peeta were fidgeting in their chairs and trying to look comfortable, I was bugging Nico, Chiron was trying to get us to be quiet, and Annabeth also was stifling laughs. After about twenty minutes of talking we were at last quiet.

**_Peeta's pov_**

Okay I was nervous. Was this worse than the Hunger Games? The horse man shushed everyone in the room, FINALLY. Annabeth started the meeting by stating, "Well we know we need 5." Clarisse looked at her in confusion and interrogated her by asking, " 5 what 5 tacos?" "No!" Annabeth shrieked, " 5 people to go on the quest." Clarisse muttered and muttered something about after that everyone gasped and looked at Katniss. I could not believe my was something wrong with Katniss!


	4. The Claimed and the Missing

_**Hello please review and HAPPY THANKSGIVING**_

_**Peeta's pov**_

I ran to Katniss's side and sighed in relief. I thought she was hurt but she was fine. It was then I noticed the strange light emitting from Katniss's head. Above her head was a glowing sun. I heard Percy make a noise as if he was being strangled but I knew he was fine.

**_Percy's pov_**

We were staring at the sun above Katniss's head. As I was staring I felt a cold, clammy hand tighten around my neck. I panicked and tried to pull him off me but that resulted in me crying out in pain as I felt my leg get sliced. I was dragged through the back door and into the woods. I was slammed into the ground and I cried out. A large burly man grabbed my hands and bond them while a short fat man tied my feet together. I tried to cry out but stopped when the large man gave me a cut to my forehead. Then the large man pulled a dirty rag out of his pocket. He gagged me and I choked on the infuriating smell of the rag. I was losing consciousness but I had to let someone know I had been here. I let out a muffled scream that was pretty loud and threw my phone onto the ground. Then I lost consciousness.

_**Annabeth's pov**_

I turned around after Katniss and stared. There was a huge mess. I started to clean up and soon others joined in too. Finally we got everything cleaned up and Micheal then said 2 things somewhat shocking. He first announced that he was making someone else the Apollo counselor. It was Katniss who accepted. What he said next made me want to scream. Percy was missing.

_**Peeta's pov**_

I was shocked. Percy was someone I could call a friend. As soon as we heard the announcement Annabeth ran out the door. The other counselors and I ran after her. She had her phone in her hand and was running toward he woods beyond camp. She pulled out her knife when we got t the clearing. There in the middle of the clearing were two men who were about to throw Percy into a green and brown truck. Percy was unconscious and his head and leg were bleeding. He had a rag covering his mouth and he was pale. I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was mad.

**_Annabeth pov_**

The men who had captured Percy looked at us in shock. That was the last look they gave anyone. A look of shock. I ran to Percy and pulled off his gag. He was shivering and had two serious cuts. The gag had been to tight and had nearly choked Percy to death. I sniffed the rag and smelled a poisonous fume on it. I started to pull Percy when his feet were suddenly being carried. I looked at the two people and smiled gratefully. It was Peeta and Katniss. Suddenly Percy started to groan and moan and beads of sweat ran down his face. One thought tumbled through my scatterbrained mind. _What is wrong with Percy._

**_Hope you liked the chapter again please review._**


End file.
